Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for generating a set of lotto numbers, and more particularly, a method and system for generating a set of lotto numbers via conversion of user-input multimedia information to hash codes.
Discussion of the Related Art
The lottery ticket is a ticket with a certain size with specific numbers or specific marks thereon for sales. When the specific numbers or specific marks match with winning numbers or marks, the ticket owner wins predetermined money. The total sales incomes of the lotteries should exceed a sum of the predetermined money and general overheads. Types of the lottery may include a drawing lottery, lotto, instant lottery, number game, sport lottery, etc. Based on a participation manner of the lottery buyer, the lottery may include a pre-printed lottery type where winning numbers or symbols are pre-printed on the ticket, and a post-selection lottery type where the buyer selects winning numbers or symbols on his/her own in buying the ticket. The former type includes a drawing lottery and instant lottery. The latter type includes the lotto, number game, and sport lottery.
The lotto available from this country has a winning candidate set of six lotto numbers which is selected by the buyer from numbers 1 to 45. When the winning candidate set matches with a winning set of six lotto numbers which should be fairly drawn, a grade is determined based the number of matching numbers and a corresponding money is given to a winning lottery owner.
Regarding the lotto, the probability of matching of all of the 6 numbers from the numbers 1 to 45 may amount to 1/8,000,000. That is, the winding probability may be very low. The previous lotto sales system provides numbers selected by a prediction computer or in accordance with a fortune teller instead of the buyer directly selecting desired numbers.
The previous method for generating the set of lotto numbers may include selecting a winning candidate set of numbers based on analysis of previously winning numbers using statistics. Further, the computer may select randomly a winning candidate set of numbers. This random selection shall not be analyzed using current techniques.
Further, the previous method for generating the set of lotto numbers may employ “I Ching” (chinese: ) or the Classic of Changes to select a winning candidate set of numbers. This theory may be based on the fact that a specific person has a specific destiny. However, this theory may be realistic. In this connection, because the specific person has the specific destiny of winning the lotto, there is no need to select the winning candidate set of numbers intentionally.